


我可以和你拍片吗

by 02seconds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: *gv演员AU*新人x明星





	我可以和你拍片吗

郑允浩站在Gstar门前，紧张地攥紧了背包带。好吧，经过一个月的内心挣扎，他还是来了。

一个月以前，郑允浩刚从大学毕业，投出去数以百计的简历石沉大海。那天他正郁闷地在酒吧借酒消愁，突然一个光头的男人蹿到他面前，神秘兮兮地递上一张名片，说：“我们公司需要你。联系我。”郑允浩喜出望外，但当他搜索了这个公司的名字之后，他惊掉了下巴。Gstar，国内知名GV厂牌，拥有庞大的消费群体和众多知名演员。郑允浩摸了一把自己的脸，心里很疑惑：我表现得很明显吗？怎么能一眼看出我是gay？

“噢！我知道你会来的，快坐。”光头的男人热情地迎接他。  
“呃，先生，我只是来看一下，我并不确定自己会不会和你签约，我还在犹豫。”郑允浩挠挠头。  
“别担心，放轻松，”光头男人看起来挺和蔼，“你当然有选择的权利，今天我们棚里正在拍摄，你可以先看看再考虑。”  
那个男人带着他进了一间屋子，屋里开了空调很凉快，在屋子中央有一张床，一个男人坐在床边。那是一个漂亮得过分的男人，郑允浩不知道该用什么词来形容他，总之活了这么多年，他第一次见到如此好看的男人。  
“Hero很漂亮吧。”光头男人欣慰地看着那个坐在床边的男人，“我们认识很久了，他可是我们的头号大明星。我不信哪个1看了他会没感觉。”  
“他来这里很久了？”  
“也不算久，半年多吧，但足够有名了。”  
今天这场是Hero的自慰。郑允浩看着他自己玩自己，身体慢慢变成了粉红色，嘴唇也被咬红了，嘴里哼哼的声音让郑允浩胯下发烫，在空调房里也快出汗了。Hero真是个很专业的演员，甚至没有喊一次cut在二十分钟内就完成了拍摄。收工之后他过上浴衣去洗澡，现场的工作人员自顾自的收拾东西，一切看起来都很正常，和普通的拍摄没有什么区别。  
“所以，我的大学生，你想好了吗？”  
“嗯，我会和你签约的。但是，我的第一部想和Hero合作。”  
“诶嘿，你自己去和他讲啦！还有，给自己取个艺名啊！”

郑允浩在一周之后正式和那个男人碰上面。郑允浩一进公司就发现他正坐在公司的休息室里喝咖啡，于是郑允浩也要了一杯咖啡，自然地拉过椅子坐在他对面。Hero抬起头，眼神相交的瞬间郑允浩简直感谢一周前的自己下定决心要签约。  
“嗨，Hero是吗？很高兴见到你。”郑允浩酝酿着开场白。  
“嗨，你是上周来棚里看我拍摄的人吧？决定加入我们公司了？”  
“对。”  
“你叫？”  
“U-know。”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“我是说我的名字，U-know。”  
“哦哈哈哈。”Hero被逗笑了，笑起来的样子更可爱了。  
“嗯，我知道我这样也许会冒犯到你，但我希望我的第一部作品能和你合作。”郑允浩小心地措辞，让这个请求看起来不那么像“我想操你”，“我的意思是，我来这儿接触到的第一个人就是你，我希望你能指导我，我会安心一点。”  
Hero盯着他看了两秒，终于说出了让郑允浩松口气的话：“好啊。”  
“如果我弄疼你了，我先提前向你道歉，我没什么经验。”

U-know is a fucking liar. 金在中在被郑允浩顶得失神的时候这么想。  
这个人究竟是什么高手，怎么能从接吻开始就这么舒服呢。他的手也好舒服，舌头也好舒服，金在中的被抚摸过的每一寸皮肤都好像要烧起来了。他真的好大，给他口的时候有点吃不下了，还好他没有使蛮力顶进来，只是温柔地摸着金在中的头发。刚被进入的时候还是有一点疼，但很快就被快感所取代。噢，对，就是那里，呼，慢点啦！金在中从来没有被操射过，眼前是一片白，射完之后就像跌入了一团棉花。郑允浩拔出来射在他小腹上，一边喘着粗气一边吻他。干什么啊，像情侣一样。  
“好，cut！非常好！这将是一部精彩的作品！”导演带头给他们鼓掌，弄得他们怪不好意思的。他们穿好浴衣去洗澡。  
洗完澡出来郑允浩递给金在中一盒草莓牛奶。  
“今天辛苦了。”  
“不会啊。”金在中接过牛奶，脸红红的。  
“可以告诉我你的名字吗？真名。我叫郑允浩。”郑允浩不想和别人一样只知道Hero的艺名。  
“金在中。”  
“在中，你的名字很好听。”  
哎，真是个嘴笨的人，这是什么老套的搭讪方式啊。金在中这么想着，却还是笑了。

万万没想到，这部片子爆火。也不知道为什么现在的女孩子也爱看这些，不知道是被谁截了几张他们接吻的图发到了推上，引起轩然大波。  
“天哪！好有爱啊！”  
“什么？现在GV都走这种唯美路线了？”  
“我的妈这是Hero啊！我的最爱！这个小狼狗是谁啊！”  
“这俩人也太有化学反应了。”  
“想看花絮。”  
…  
新片发布不到一周时间，点击率破百万，Gstar网站新增注册用户6100名。洪社长天天笑得嘴角快咧到耳根子了。员工更没闲着，做了个投票让大家投出你最想看的两位合作的演员，公司将派他们去土耳其浪漫双人游，在海边拍摄，给大家带来非同一般的视觉享受。结果就不用说了，U-know和Hero锁死了。  
“哎哟，我的两棵摇钱树诶，快来快来。”洪社长把两人叫到了办公室。“是这样，咱们现在有一个长期的计划，你俩可能要捆绑一段时间了，不过还是看你们意愿，你们咋想？”  
“我觉得作为一个员工，给公司带来利益是首位，我们要做出观众想看的优质大众文化，这是我的责任。”郑允浩一脸正义。  
“对哦，大家想看什么我就拍什么啦。”金在中低头偷笑。  
他们像不像那种夫妻诈骗团伙。  
此后他们还去了巴黎拍写真，购买写真赠送电话亭play的dvd+花絮，那销量快赶上公司以往一年的收入了。

郑允浩和金在中交往一年了。郑允浩想着该找个机会求婚了。这一年他们俩都赚了不少钱，郑允浩哐哐买俩戒指，金在中立马选购了一处周边很安静绿化也很好的房产，俩人往里一搬，就算是定下来了。只是U-know和Hero退出演艺界的消息伤了一大波女孩以及男孩的心，为再也看不到俩人营业哭得稀里哗啦。可是峰回路转，郑允浩和金在中做起了直播，没事直播一下做饭打球，轻轻松松圈粉无数。只是有时候偶尔接受媒体采访时会觉得很好笑，“我们是拍片认识的”这句话每次都让金在中笑到肚子疼。其实怎么相遇的不重要，命中注定的人只要相遇就会相爱的。

End.


End file.
